


熏鱼｜bed

by Biot



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biot/pseuds/Biot
Relationships: 李昇勋/金秦禹
Kudos: 6





	熏鱼｜bed

金秦禹听到门外的脚步，赶忙钻进被窝，心扑通扑通的跳

门被悄悄的打开一条缝，屋里的灯还没来得及关，李昇勋清咳一声，暗示着金秦禹耍的小把戏已经被发现了，最好赶紧缴械投降

在被子里呼吸不是很顺畅，金秦禹憋红了脸，因为紧张手湿答答的，只听到了拖鞋在地板上摩擦的声音，却没有脚步声靠近，好奇心抓得人心痒痒却不能掀开被子看

“你睡了吗？”

金秦禹装作听不见

李昇勋也沉得住心， 看着床上的人缩成一团的模样，这个小坏蛋一定在偷笑

“那我走了啊”脚步声逐渐远离，好心的李昇勋还顺带关了灯，门栓轻轻搭上，房间漆黑一片

他走了？

金秦禹不敢确定，可是房间里真的再没有声音了

李昇勋贴在墙上，看着被子里的人开始蠕动，秦禹哥还是忍不住了

金秦禹掀开被子，望着天花板，落空的心像被没有宝物的保险柜

“他真的走了啊……”

“你这么希望我走吗？”

角落突然冒出一句吓得金秦禹赶紧坐起身，看到贴墙站的李昇勋后又气又害羞，抓起枕头就往角落砸

李昇勋往旁边一躲，枕头掉在地上，金秦禹也不管他，被子蒙过头，气鼓鼓的又缩成一团，像只生气的河豚，表面上装着生气，耳朵还是留意着房间里的动静

脚步逐渐接近，枕头被重新放回床上，李昇勋在床边坐下，掀开被子是毛茸茸的棕发，细细软软的手感

“生气了？”

“没有”

金秦禹坐起身，在黑暗里人的视力总是格外弱些，他看不清李昇勋背着月光的脸

“你在找什么”

“想摸摸你的脸”

李昇勋拉着金秦禹的手放在脸颊上，金秦禹捏捏软软的脸颊肉，开心的笑出了声

“嗯？”

“没什么”

金秦禹捏了好一会，李昇勋就乖乖的坐着，在金秦禹把手放回去的时候，拉着手腕在手心亲了一下

“你的眼睛很好看”

“这么黑你怎么看得到”

“因为太喜欢，模样都刻在心里了”

首尔的星星都在你眼里

“手给我”

李昇勋乖乖递过去，金秦禹亲吻着每根手指，李昇勋的手和他的脸一样，柔柔软软，贴在脸颊上温温热热的

“我喜欢你的手”十指相扣刚刚好

“那这个呢？”李昇勋指指自己的脸颊“你说你也喜欢的”

金秦禹凑过去，重重的的亲了一口，李昇勋笑弯了眉眼

“这里你喜欢吗？”李昇勋指了指嘴唇

“最喜欢”

金秦禹搂着李昇勋脖子亲了上去，李昇勋抱着他拉进自己怀里圈住，细细密密的吻落下，吮着那颗小小的唇珠，舌尖舔上牙关，双唇温柔的裹住不让其逃脱，金秦禹有些喘不上气，微张着嘴，趁虚而入的小舌在口中搅动着，津液顺着嘴角留下，金秦禹推着李昇勋的肩趴在他怀里喘气，整个嘴唇甜津津的

“这就受不了了吗？”

手搂上脖颈，拨开耳边碎发，含住微烫的耳垂，在耳根胡乱吻着，热气喷洒在颈间，金秦禹在李昇勋耳边微喘，手不自主拽紧了他的衬衫

“想要吗？”

金秦禹羞得说不出话，伸手去解李昇勋的衣领扣子，李昇勋抓住那只在犯罪边缘徘徊的手舔了一下，手立马蜷缩在一起

“你还没回答，想要吗？”

“想……”细小的声音从怀里传出来

李昇勋将金秦禹压在身下，怎么也解不开的衬衫扣子在李昇勋手里很快就解开了，若隐若现的肌肉线条，腹部那道黑线向裤腰深处延展，金秦禹捂住了眼睛，从指缝悄悄看

“你害羞的太快了”李昇勋埋进金秦禹锁骨，啃咬吸吮，在皮组织最薄的地方种下一片嫣红，撩起衣服下摆，纤细的腰往上是胸骨，再往上就是微凸的两点粉红，金秦禹有些不好意思想把衣服往下扯

“你想自己脱呢还是我帮你脱”

金秦禹的手顿了几秒后又乖乖拉了上去

“这才乖”

连着乳晕一起含住，在最敏感的乳尖挑逗，吮吸着肿胀的乳头，金秦禹全身泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，喘息声加重，不安分的双手向上摸去，揪住李昇勋凸起的两点，用食指和中指夹住，拇指抚上乳尖，玩弄着李昇勋的情欲

隔着薄薄的睡裤，两根抬着头的性器压在一起，李昇勋的炙热紧贴在金秦禹大腿内侧，还使坏性的顶了几下

“你好硬”

李昇勋堵住了金秦禹的嘴，手伸进他宽松的睡裤，紧身的四角裤包裹着勃起的阴茎，指尖隔着内裤描绘着凸起的轮廓

“秦禹哥也很大”

“秦禹哥原来这么喜欢我啊，喜欢到……因为我胀得这么大”李昇勋说完就趴在金秦禹身上笑

“你别笑了”金秦禹羞得想钻进床板里，却被李昇勋压得死死的

“秦禹哥都不帮我脱吗？”李昇勋隔着内裤握住那根炙热“明明想我想得这么厉害”

金秦禹半推半就下伸进了李昇勋的底裤，有些烫人的温度贴着手背，小孔顶端分泌的前列腺液有些粘稠，金秦禹就这么握着一动不动，实际上脸快烧起来了

“秦禹哥害羞了呢”李昇勋把他搂进怀里，凑近耳边悄悄问“这个尺寸还喜欢吗？”

金秦禹用手把李昇勋嘴堵住了，说的都是些什么撩人话

李昇勋握着金秦禹勃起的性器在手中来回套弄，粉嫩的龟头从包皮里冒出又缩回，他又握起自己的，带着金秦禹分泌的液体，两根紧贴在一起摩擦，异样的感觉心灵上却有极大的满足，这一刻永远只属于彼此

抱起金秦禹坐在自己身上，叉开的双腿勾着自己的腰，两片浑圆的股瓣刚好分开，沾了些小孔分泌的液体，往深处的柔软探去，怀里的宝贝向来敏感，李昇勋空余的一只手抚摸着前端翘起的阴茎，探入小穴的一只手缓缓的一点点的进行扩张，滚烫的肠道紧紧的包裹着李昇勋那根食指

“秦禹哥，你那里好紧”

金秦禹又想来捂嘴巴，我的宝贝不能这么害羞，以后还要开发姿势，现在就这么听不得怎么行，李昇勋找到之前胡乱解下的领带，抓着金秦禹的双手绑在床柱上

“你松开我”金秦禹试图挣扎

“哥哥我是在帮你”

金秦禹像案板上待宰的小鱼，他看着李昇勋分开自己的大腿，把头埋了下去，用温热的口腔含住龟头，舌尖勾引着小孔分泌出更多，敏感点都在这附近，舌头一一扫过，金秦禹缩紧了脚趾，他试图将大腿合拢，奈何手被绑住了使不上劲

“昇勋……啊…你…你快松开我…啊”

抑制不住的娇吟混合着不成句的语段，从灵魂深处泛出的痒，像是被人抓住了脚底，金秦禹不自觉的来回蠕动下半身，他想要更多

“昇勋我好痒…帮我…啊…帮帮我”带着哭腔

“这里吗？”李昇勋找到了小穴的前列腺开关，只是手指轻轻摸过，金秦禹就开始颤抖，他可太喜欢金秦禹在床上害羞的模样了

“不是那里…啊……不是…啊”金秦禹试图嘴硬

“真的不是吗？”李昇勋在那略不平的一处用指腹稍用力的按压下去，抑制不住的一两声娇喘回应着他

“错了…啊…昇勋…我错了……”金秦禹痛苦的扭成一团，勃起许久的性器经不起一点撩拨，想泄又泄不出来，因为坏透的李昇勋用手堵住了小孔，在甬道里的手指还来回在敏感区逗弄，张开的大腿合不上，手也挣脱不开

“啊……昇勋……啊啊啊”金秦禹脑子混沌一片，离释放只差这么一点

“松开…啊…昇勋松开…”

“那你听话吗？”

“听…话”

李昇勋松开了领带结重新把金秦禹抱进怀里，又追加了一根手指伸进甬道，金秦禹拉着李昇勋的手摸向他翘起的阴茎，因为憋得太久硬梆梆的

“昇勋帮帮我”

“叫我什么”

“昇勋哥哥帮帮我”

金秦禹在李昇勋怀里抽搐着射了出来，呻吟被轻柔的吻堵住

小穴已经扩张得差不多，容得下三根手指，李昇勋托着金秦禹的屁股慢慢往下坐，手指的粗细始终无法和实物相比，金秦禹倒抽着冷气，紧皱的眉头，像是要撕裂的孔道

“昇勋我疼”

“那就算了”他看不得怀里的小漂亮疼的掉眼泪

金秦禹摇摇头，他一只手搂着李昇勋的脖颈，另一只手扶着李昇勋的粗大一点点的往下坐，直到尽数没入才喘了口气

“你完整的拥有我了”他拉着李昇勋的手去摸他们结合的地方，没有一点空隙，满满当当的，就连两人的睾丸也是紧紧贴在一起

“很疼吗？”李昇勋用手抚平金秦禹皱起的眉眼

“有些不习惯，昇勋哥哥太大了”

“秦禹哥你知道现在的你叫什么吗？”

“嗯？”

“欠肏”

李昇勋把金秦禹翻过来，原始的后入，最大强度的刺激，李昇勋猛烈地来回抽插，憋了许久的欲火心痒在这一刻毫无保留的释放出来，像非洲草原的雄狮在交配季的凶猛，强有力的肉体碰撞连带着床都在轻微摇晃

“昇勋…你…你慢点”金秦禹才适应完这个尺寸，突然这么一下，他觉得肠道要裂开了

李昇勋很听话的停下来，换了更磨人的九浅一深，每次那深深的一顶总是能很准确的顶到金秦禹的敏感处，再尽数抽出，只留下一个头，缓缓的在入口摩挲，像蚂蚁在心头啃噬

“昇勋…啊…我要死了…啊”

“昇勋快点…再快点…啊…啊…我不要了啊啊…啊”

“不要了吗？”李昇勋听话的又停了

“要…”

“我听不见”李昇勋在洞口徘徊，进一点又出一点，手伸向前去玩弄金秦禹再次高高翘起的性器

“昇勋我要…我要你昇勋”

呻吟与肉体的撞击再次回荡在整个房间

在金秦禹第二次快要到达高潮时，李昇勋再次堵住了小孔，金秦禹完全没有形象了，由抑制的低喘变成大声的娇喘，他蹭着李昇勋，像条发情的蛇缠绕着他，柔软的小穴被撑得肿胀通红

“忍一忍好吗，我想和你一起”

“那你…快点…啊…我真的快忍不住了”

李昇勋加快了频率，在紧裹的炙热肠道里，一下下搅着，带出晶莹的拉丝，金秦禹紧紧搂住李昇勋，在他最敏感的耳边喘气，舔舐着耳根，双腿缠在他腰间，金秦禹真的撑不住了，在脑袋一片混沌，他射了出来

持续了大约十几秒的耳鸣，他在李昇勋怀里大口喘息着，还有莫名的眼泪，李昇勋低头亲了他好久，直到稳定了金秦禹的情绪自己才射了出来，到射前的最后一刻，李昇勋凑到金秦禹耳边，抑制着自己的低吟

“我爱你”

温柔入骨的李昇勋把金秦禹宠到融进自己的血肉里


End file.
